It's not just a job
by Kingcrashdash
Summary: Set after tekkken 6 when Jin awakes from his colma he finds something out that makes him wish he was still in his colma. Jin X Nina
1. Chapter 1

**Its not just a job**

 **Jin x Nina**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Tekken**

 **This is a fanfic about Jin Kazama and Nina Williams set after the events off tekken 6**

 **Jin POV**

Jin Kazama was an extraordinary being he was capable of battling devils, angels even the embodiment of evil Azazel. This is what made his awakening in a hospital bed absurd. "Am I cured"? He asked himself. "No you are not" A sudden voice had said this was Nina Williams his secretary and the only person in the world he trusted. "What do you mean?" Jin asked. "I had Boscknovitch test you I am sorry you still have the devil gene".

"That's not all im sorry about but Jin I have to resign now that you can take the Zaibatsu back I was offered a new job". Jin felt like a hammer was drove into his gut. He cared much more about Nina than he cared to admit. He had to stay calm though. "Of course Nina you have been an adequate secretary" Jin said.

"And you have been an adequate boss, Jin" Nina smirked a tiny bit. Jin wanted to smile but he couldn't. Later that day when he was let out off the hospital he went home only to find something unpleasant in his living room. "Steve,Xiao out now" Jin barked at the two who had already seemed to make themselves at home. "Back and he doesn't say hi I missed this guy don't you Xiao" Steve remarked. Xiaoyu suddenly seemed very interested In her shoes. "Hwoarang out off my kitchen". A red headed man emerged from the kitchen.

"How'd you know I was there"

"I smelt pig NOW OUT" they sniggered but then Jin started to glow purple and levitate. "Shit he's changing ruuunnnn" Hwoarang screamed. He and Steve ran away but Xiaoyu remained. Jin saw her and changed back to normal and softened his tone. "Xiao" he said testily "Get out". She finally looked up but instead of tears Jin saw a fire in her eyes. "I thought that you had changed those months off you In a colma I was worried sick and your already threatening to scewer me with a laser I give up". Then she stormed out. Jin felt empty maybe he didn't change he didn't know.

 **Nina's POV**

She felt bad she didn't know why there wasn't anything between Jin and her was there. There relationship was strictly professional so why did she feel bad for him. She knew she felt something but the cold hearted raven known as Jin didn't feel he wasn't weak or was he? Nina was confused so she decided to go drink before her job she arrived she grabbed a booth in the corner straight away. "Ahem" she was startled and saw a hooded man on the other side off the booth blending in perfectly with the shadows. "Oh sorry didn't see you there" she said. He remained silent. "My name is Nina what's yours" she said trying to start a conversation. Finally he spoke "You come here to drink away your problems?" He asked. She nodded.

 **Anyways this is my first story so pls review sorry if the chapter was too short**


	2. Chapter 2 Devil

_**Jin x Nina**_

 _ **Its not just a job**_

 _ **Chapter 2 Devil**_

Disclaimer I do not own tekken unfortunately

 **Jin POV**

He woke up in bed with a beautiful blond known as Nina his former secretary. "How the hell did I get here?". Jin was confused. He remembered dwelling over Nina leaving the mishima Zaibatsu and then he woke up with her. He quickly got dressed and tried to get to the door. "Jin?". Jin turned and saw Nina awake and dressed. "Nina what happened?" Jin asked

"what do you mean do you not remember what happened last night?".

"No"

"Maybe you got drunk Jin?"

"I can't get drunk the devil gene prevents it". Upon mentioning the devil his memory of last night came flooding back to him. He clutched his head in agony and was screaming and writhing on the floor. "Jin what's wrong?".

"Stay back" Jin passed out.

 **Last night**

Jin stood in his office alone. The only person he trusted gone. **Come on Jin you can't let her go**. No devil you are the reason I can't be with her. **So its gonna be that way.** Jin felt pain as devil jin tried to take over his body. **Your body is mine Jin and we are going to pay Nina a little visit.** Leave her alone. Then silence. Devil won. He had Jin's body. He used his telepathy to find Nina. **So you went to drink away your problems Nina. That will make things so much easier HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHANAHHHA.**

 _ **Pls review sorry for short chapter next chaper will be a lemon and still a flashback so you CAN SKIP OVER IT**_

 _ **Pls tell me what you think and tell me who else to ship**_


End file.
